


Memórias em uma caixa de sapato

by Nasukey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (ou ao menos acreditam nisso), Fluff, Formato de cartas, Homossexualidade, M/M, Pode não parecer mas eles são só amigos, Waffle Tower universe, transsexualidade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasukey/pseuds/Nasukey
Summary: Sobre todas as cartas trocadas por Yifan e Kyungsoo enquanto moravam em países diferentes.





	1. De alguém que talvez goste um pouco de você

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~
> 
> Essa nada mais é do que uma história fofinha - toda em formato de cartas - porque eu estou voltando a escrever Waffle Tower e, como todos sabemos, Yifan e Kyungsoo de lá têm uma amizade bem antiga.
> 
> Vocês podem acompanhar a história deles em A real friend's like a shelter on a rainy day e Waffle Tower, tanto no Spirit quanto aqui (vou disponibilizar ambas aqui no AO3 em pouco tempo, acho). Mas essa história também dá para ser lida como algo independente, acho. Você só tem que ter em mente que dois amigos estão morando em países diferentes, basicamente.
> 
> Boa leitura!

**I.**

  
  


Paris, 26 de agosto de 2008

 

Hey, Yifan, como estão as coisas por aí?

Sendo sincero, eu não sei muito bem como começar cartas. Você sabe que eu não são muito bom com palavras, não sabe? E nem sou muito bom em ser formal. Mas, bem, você gosta de cartas e eu gosto de você, então estou rabiscando essas palavras aqui na intenção de te deixar feliz. Quem sabe elas se tornem importantes algum dia. Quem sabe você não as guarde em uma caixa de sapatos velha, no fundo do armário, e daqui vinte anos abra e se lembre de mim?

Eu espero ainda estar na sua vida daqui a vinte anos para reler isso ao seu lado, cara.

De qualquer forma, eu cheguei nesse país e, verdade seja dita, é estranho pra cacete. As pessoas aqui são todas esquisitas. Agora eu me sinto meio babaca por só ter absorvido os poucos palavrões naquelas aulas de francês que a srta. Smith dava na escola. E me sinto mais idiota ainda por ter ignorado todo mundo que me disse que as estações na Europa são muito bem definidas, porque está fazendo um calor desgraçado nesse verão e eu estou com aquele casaco gigante que você me emprestou antes que eu entrasse no avião.

Se eu te conheço bem - e a julgar pelos últimos dezesseis anos de amizade eu acho que conheço -, você deve estar se perguntando como eu estou me sentindo e como está sendo meu primeiro dia. Nós trocamos algumas mensagens de texto, mas eu sei que você percebeu que eu menti quando disse que estava tudo maravilhoso. No final das contas, a recíproca é verdadeira e você me conhece tão bem quanto eu te conheço. Mas a maravilha de trocar cartas é isso: de alguma forma, eu sinto que posso ser mais sincero aqui. Não é uma mensagem instantânea que você vai ler daqui cinco minutos e tentar conversar sobre isso. Eu odeio conversar sobre meus problemas - é tão mais fácil só deixar tudo se resolver sozinho!

A verdade é que tudo isso é muito fodido, cara. Eu me sinto meio sufocado por todas as informações que estou recebendo de uma vez. Independente do lugar para onde eu olho, tudo é desconhecido. E, não querendo julgar pela primeira impressão, mas eu acho que meu colega de quarto tem cara de bandido. Só que não um bandido muito ruim, só aqueles que lançam PDFs na internet e sonegam impostos. Sabe, o tipo de bandido normal que a gente gosta. Agora eu sou um estrangeiro aqui e não quero ser deportado porque o cara não pagou os impostos do apartamento, Yifan. Que deus tenha pena da minha alma (e olha que eu nem acredito em deus).

Acho que eu só estou tentando ser engraçadinho aqui porque estou meio assustado. E triste. Me despedir dos meus pais foi uma merda, mas não uma merda tão grande quanto me despedir de você. Você tem sido meu melhor amigo a vida toda, e meu colega de quarto também, e a minha única constante. Agora você está a dez mil quilômetros de mim. Eu juro que fecho meus olhos e a primeira imagem que me vem é você chorando, ao longe, enquanto eu me afasto para pegar o voo. É uma merda. Deve ser por isso que eu ainda estou com o seu casaco - ele tem o seu cheiro e eu preciso de algo familiar agora.

Eu sinto que essa é a primeira vez na vida que eu estou sendo tão carinhoso e brega com alguém e estou odiando a sensação, mas não quero rasurar tudo e começar de novo porque estou cansado demais. Vai ficar assim mesmo. Só não espere mais declarações de amor de mim.

 

De alguém que talvez goste um pouco de você,

Kyungsoo.

 

P.S.: Eu nem sei como escrever cartas, mas deve ser desse jeito aí. Mais uma coisa que eu devia ter prestado atenção na escola.

 

**. . .**

 

Toronto, 1 de setembro de 2008

 

Prezado Kyungsoo,

Você sabia que nós, seres humanos, formamos a opinião de alguém nos primeiros cinco segundos em que a conhecemos e que essa visão dificilmente muda com o tempo?

É provável que você continue achando que seu colega de quarto tem cara de bandido por todo o tempo em que vocês vão passar juntos. Isso me deixou pensando sobre a primeira impressão que você teve de mim, mas éramos muito novos para que você se lembre com certeza. Quanto a mim, eu só sei que gostei de você logo de cara. Talvez tenha sido um amor inevitável desde o começo, o que acha?

Indo ao que importa: você me AMA! Como você bem apontou, são dezesseis anos de amizade e eu posso contar nos dedos todas as vezes em que você verbalizou afeto por mim. Número um: aquela vez que você disse que eu era bonito comparado a todos os homens da faculdade, mas só porque você achava todos os homens da faculdade feios. Número dois: quando ficamos bêbados pela primeira vez e você disse que “me amav--” (assim mesmo, sem terminar a frase). Número três: quando você disse que às vezes eu fazia com que você não quisesse morrer. Foi assustador, sim, mas meio… Legal? Eu não sei. Você é uma pessoa complexa demais.

Queria estar sendo otimista agora e dizer que as coisas estão caminhando muito bem sem você, obrigado, mas só se passou uma semana e está tudo um caos. Você se lembra de quando só passava aquele clipe da Avril Lavigne na TV ano passado - acho que a música era When You’re Gone - e nós ficávamos rindo de todo o dramalhão? Pois é, quem diria que eu estaria me sentindo naquele clipe em algum momento da minha vida. É como se tivéssemos sido casados por anos e agora você tivesse ido embora com meus filhos, virando meu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

Sei que essa separação não é definitiva, mas sinto falta de ter alguém com quem conversar até tarde da noite. Lembra de como ficávamos sentados na varanda, encarando a cidade adormecida e rindo juntos? Eu me pergunto se isso vai voltar a acontecer algum dia ou se nossa amizade vai ser assim a partir de agora, com a gente tendo que se habituar a morar em países diferentes. Horas de distância. Fusos horários diferentes. Falar com você por telefone e trocar mensagens - e essas cartas - é ótimo, mas nada substitui o contato cara-a-cara. Você sabe o quanto isso significa para mim.

Será que algum dia voltaremos a morar juntos? Ontem à noite me perguntei questionando isso. Se eu soubesse que tínhamos tanto pouco tempo como colegas de apartamento, não teria gritado com você no mês passado por você ter essa mania terrível de deixar sapatos pelo corredor escuro e me fazer escorregar quando chego em casa. Se nós nunca mais voltarmos a morar juntos, você acha que algum dia poderemos ser vizinhos? Sabe como é, dividir uma cerca branca e um ser padrinho do filho do outro. Meu marido pode ser o melhor amigo confidente da sua esposa/marido e então eles vão fazer companhia um para o outro enquanto nós saímos para as sextas para reviver os velhos tempos religiosamente.

Todas essas ideias me causam sentimentos estranhos. Mas, independente do que aconteça, eu gostaria de reler todas essas cartas com você algum dia. Quem sabe o que o futuro nos guarda, não é mesmo?

De qualquer modo, já que a vida nos colocou nessa nova situação, vamos levar o melhor dela. Sei que você é retraído e antissocial demais para o próprio bem, mas eu estou te intimando a sair mais de casa e conhecer a cidade. Paris é um lugar tão rico, é um desperdício que você esteja trancado dentro de casa desde que chegou. Isso é uma ordem, entendido, Do Kyungsoo? E uma outra ordem é que você comece a me responder de verdade. Você é tão sucinto que me deixa agoniado - custa falar mais do que duas palavras para as coisas que eu estou curioso por saber?

Por favor, disserte sobre os seguintes tópicos na sua próxima carta: as comidas francesas são mesmo gostosas ou só caras? As pessoas são bonitas? Como são seus colegas de trabalho? Você faz biquinho quando tenta se comunicar com os franceses? Eles são mesmo fechados para qualquer um que não fale a língua deles? Os metrôs de Paris realmente fedem? Há tanto que eu quero saber!

 

Aguardo respostas.

 

Com amor, 

Yifan.

 

P.S.: “Deus” se escreve com “D” maiúsculo.

P.P.S.: Talvez eu tenha passado a última semana chorando e ouvindo Every Time You Go Away do Paul Young. Mas só talvez.

P. P. S.: A estrutura da sua carta está ótima, não se preocupe.

 

**. . .**

 

Paris, 10 de setembro de 2008

 

Yifan

Meu DEUS DO CÉU

Você é tão formal. “Prezado Kyungsoo”. Sério mesmo? Seu nerd.

 

Att,

Você sabe quem

 

**. . .**

 

Toronto, 15 de setembro de 2018

 

Querido Kyungsoo,

 

Eu não acredito que fiquei esperando por essa carta, ansioso e triste e querendo falar com você, para receber quinze palavras em retorno. _Literalmente_ quinze palavras em retorno.

Só tenho uma pergunta depois desse absurdo: é sério isso?

 

De alguém muito desapontado, 

Y.

 

**. . .**

 

Paris, 25 de setembro de 2018

 

R: Sim.

 

Att,

K.

 

**. . .**

 

Toronto, 4 de outubro de 2008

 

Do Kyungsoo,

Às vezes é muito difícil te amar

(Mas ainda te amo mesmo assim)

 

Com amor e raiva,

Yifan

 

**. . .**

 

Paris, 11 de outubro de 2008

 

Fan,

ilyt

(e é muito bom rir da sua cara)

 

\- Kyungsoo

 


	2. De alguém que talvez que precise tomar um banho gelado agora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> Então, né, eu meio que esqueci o dia da att. Me desculpem por isso!
> 
> Preparados para mais flertes constrangedores entre melhores amigos?

**II.**

 

Paris, 6 de novembro de 2008

 

Yifan,

 

Acho que fiz uma amiga.

Isso me envergonha.

 _“Mas por que isso te envergonha, Kyungsoo”?_ , você deve estar se preocupando. Isso me envergonha, Yifan, porque eu não quero amigos. Nem mesmo preciso deles (nada pessoal, ok?). Eu estava muito bem seguindo a minha vida até essa garota aparecer.

Isso pode te magoar um pouco, mas eu meio que exagerei em todas as vezes em que te assegurei nos últimos meses que estou socializando mais. A melhor parte do meu trabalho é que meu chefe me deu a liberdade de escolher entre trabalhar em casa ou no escritório e, bem, nós sabemos qual a melhor escolha para mim. A minha vida só funciona nos meus horários malucos. Mas não se preocupe: eu segui sua sugestão - que quase foi uma ordem - e conheci o Louvre. Eu sei que é importante e histórico e blá-blá-blá, mas museus não são a minha coisa favorita do mundo. Eu não gostei de como as pessoas me encararam só porque eu entrei no museu de bermuda e chinelo.

Às vezes eu sinto que as pessoas, em especial turistas, estão tão obcecados com esses pontos famosos de Paris que poucos param para observar as coisas de verdade, entende? É como se a obrigatoriedade de ir até à Torre Eiffel tirar fotos passasse por cima da tranquilidade de sentar em um bar e conversar com os caras locais enquanto bebe uma cerveja, vendo qual a realidade de quem mora aqui e já não se encanta com as luzes. Todo mundo é tão obcecado com os bistrôs e com torres que só são famosas porque alguém decidiu assim e isso é meio triste, ao menos para mim. A maior novidade nesse sentido é que eu achei esse lugar próximo a Torre que só entrei porque o nome era muito engraçado. É uma cafeteria que se chama Waffle Tower. Waffle Tower, Yifan, não é genial?

Me forçar para fazer meu pedido todas as manhãs na Waffle Tower já tem sido um martírio grande demais. Mas eu tenho tentado, então antes de você me criticar - o que eu sei que vai acontecer - tenta ao menos levar isso em consideração. E minha vida estava ótima, mas então apareceu essa garota e ela meio que quer ser minha amiga agora.

Eu não sei como amizades funcionam ou como elas são formadas. Tem algum formulário ou algo do tipo? Como é que as partes sabem que estão na mesma página e procuram o mesmo umas nas outras?

Essa garota que eu conheci se chama Baekri e ela é minha tatuadora. Sei que você não sabia que eu fiz uma tatuagem até agora, então, surpresa! É uma caveira com um moicano que está usando uma jaqueta de couro, além de estar com um cigarro dependendo nos lábios. Ela agora é o destaque do meu antebraço direito. Isso não é incrível? De qualquer forma, Baekri é do tipo que fala e fala e fala e não espera muito em resposta. Acho que é só o jeito dela mesmo, então talvez eu tenha cedido um pouco e aceitado fumar um cigarro com ela no fundo dos estúdios depois que a gente terminou a sessão - eu sabia que não precisaria falar muito. Não sei se é porque eu não conheço ninguém por nome além dela, mas desde então estamos nos esbarrando pelo bairro com muita frequência e ela me convida para um café. E talvez seja porque às vezes eu passo semanas sem falar com alguém, mas eu sempre aceito e continuo contribuindo um pouco para a conversa só para passar o tempo. Parece estar funcionando. Isso soa como amizade para você?

Me sinto meio melancólico e acho que é porque hoje é dia seis de novembro. É o primeiro seis de novembro que passo longe de você em um longo tempo, por isso tudo que acontece no meu dia me leva de volta a você. Hoje foi um dos dias em que Baekri me chamou para um café e eu estava mais distraído que nunca, me perguntando se você tem companhia para beber algumas cervejas e comer um cupcake improvisado da padaria.

Feliz aniversário, amor. Estou seis horas na sua frente e você ainda deve estar no trabalho, mas eu estou sentado em um desses lugares invisíveis para turistas e bebendo uma cerveja em sua homenagem. Wish You Were Here toca no meu iPod agora e eu não sabia que algum dia essa música significaria algo pra mim. Agora significa.

 

Com amor,

 

Kyungsoo.

 

**. . .**

 

Toronto, 11 de novembro de 2008

 

Prezado Kyungsoo,

 

Devo confessar que tudo na sua carta me fez sorrir.

Quando li sobre a Waffle Tower, quase derrubei café na minha camisa de tanto rir. Isso seria bem desastroso porque era uma camisa branca e eu estava a caminho de uma reunião. Como eu trabalho com meu pai, isso seria duas vezes pior porque ele pega mais no meu pé do que na maioria dos funcionários, sempre achando que eu posso dar mais de mim do que todo mundo. Você sabe bem como é.

Sinto em te dizer, meu bem, mas você tem uma nova amiga. É fácil perceber isso porque você nunca conta nada que te deixe envergonhado para mim antes de que seja algo concreto. Isso me deixa levemente agoniado porque às vezes eu me sinto deixado de lado - em que momento você decidiu fazer uma tatuagem e por que achou que eu não aprovaria essa ideia? -, então, se você está me falando dessa tal Baekri, é porque ela já está crescendo em você. Você só não admite isso porque é marrento.

Isso me deixa feliz porque você não está sozinho aí. Enfim posso dormir em paz! Por outro lado, não vou negar que um sentimento incômodo de insegurança cresceu no meu peito. Alguns diriam que isso é ciúmes, mas eu não sinto essas coisas. É apenas fácil demais me convencer de que eu sou substituível quando você não está aqui para me dizer o contrário, olhando nos meus olhos e tudo mais.

Mas ignorando esse sentimento ruim, eu fico mesmo feliz! Uau! Meu bebê está crescendo. Você não deveria se fechar a novas experiências, Do Kyungsoo. Se museus não são a sua praia, tenho certeza que há algo em Paris que atraia sua atenção, nem que sejam os próprios franceses. Dizem que eles beijam bem, você já testou? Só não esqueça que, querendo ou não, você vai me levar a todos esses pontos turísticos quando eu estiver aí. Não posso morrer sem entrar na Catedral de Notre-Dame!

Quanto ao meu aniversário, muito obrigado pelas felicitações! Uma outra confissão: talvez eu tenha lacrimejado depois que você depois a ligação e eu me vi sozinho no apartamento que costumava ser nosso. E você sabe que dividir cupcakes improvisados no meu aniversário é algo _nosso_ , Kyungsoo. Tão nosso que eu acho que seria difícil aceitar isso vindo de outra pessoa. É uma piada interna demais.

Quanto às cervejas, os caras do trabalho providenciaram isso. Fomos em um grupo de seis pessoas, mais ou menos, para um bar perto do escritório. Sendo bem sincero, eu não queria ir a um bar, mas sim ficar em casa assistindo Friends. O que era para ser sobre mim acabou se tornando sobre todos eles, e quando me dei conta toda a mesa estava falando sobre sexo e como o pessoal do escritório estava combinando uma orgia na festa de Natal. Eu nem sabia que essas coisas aconteciam dentro daquelas paredes - quer dizer que enquanto eu estou me matando para resolver um caso todo mundo está combinando de transar?

Eu só sei que senti que não me encaixava ali e só queria ir para a casa. Você me disse que a sua maior dificuldade seria fazer amigos, mas eu não tinha parado para pensar até então que essa seria a minha maior dificuldade também. É muito ruim o sentimento de não pertencer a lugar algum, Soo, e eu queria saber o que fazer em relação a isso.

O mundo não se encaixa em mim ou eu não me encaixo no mundo?

 

Sinceramente,

 Y.

 

P.S.: Eu me recuso a acreditar que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência tenha ido até _o Louvre_ de bermuda e chinelo, então vou só ignorar essa informação para o bem da nossa amizade. De nada.

 

**. . .**

 

França, 15 de novembro de 2008

 

Fan,

 

Você é um cuzão.

De onde você tirou que é substituível? Eu posso não saber de muitas coisas na vida, mas sei que isso não é verdade. Eu li em algum canto que amizades que passam de sete anos dificilmente acabam. Temos o dobro disso, então já podemos considerar um fato, não é mesmo?

Mas, falando sério, você não tem que se preocupar com isso. A única parte que me preocupa é que você esteja se sentindo inseguro, mas tudo o que eu posso fazer é te dizer que nada vai mudar sempre que você precisar ouvir isso. Você vai continuar sendo meu melhor amigo até o fim da vida.

Sei que você não vai acreditar em uma palavra do que eu disser em relação a Baekri, mas eu não te falei sobre ela só porque já a aceitei na minha vida. Não mesmo - muito pelo contrário, eu te falei porque só agora notei  aproximação dela e isso me assusta. Pessoas me assustam.

Uma parte minha queria te aconselhar a se juntar a essa orgia de Natal, mas você é bonitinho demais para isso. Se eu estivesse aí me voluntaria e tentaria te convencer a fazer o mesmo, mas acho que seria estranho demais. Teríamos que interagir um com o outro? Eu iria te ver _sem roupas_? Isso é muito bizarro. Acho que é incesto, e olha que eu não tenho lá muito pudor.

O que eu quero dizer mesmo é: manda todo mundo se foder, Fan. Se ficar perto deles não te deixa confortável, não tente se contentar com menos do que você merece. Eu sei bem como é se sentir deslocado no mundo. Sei como é achar que ninguém tem as mesmas ideias que você, que ninguém vê o mundo do seu jeito. É bem solitário. Eu sempre achei que é melhor ficar sozinho do que se sentir terrível depois de situações como essas. A diferença é que ficar sozinho faz com que eu me sinta revigorado, mas você é extrovertido demais para isso. Você pode começar a seguir os próprios conselhos e procurar por amigos em outros lugares. Verdade seja dita, advogados são um porre mesmo (menos você).

No final do dia, pelo menos a gente entende um ao outro. Já é um bom começo.

Só para você saber, ainda não tive o prazer de enfiar a minha língua na garganta de um francês. A ideia me agrada muito e só de imaginar aquele sotaque perto do meu ouvido já me causa reações físicas - se é que você me entende -, mas eu estou meio travado para chegar em alguém. Se eu não conseguir ninguém pelos próximos meses, talvez eu precise mesmo quebrar as barreiras do incesto e começar a trocar umas mensagens quentes com você. Me diz que você não é contra essa ideia.

Sobre as coisas que me atraem na França, gosto muito da revolta deles e de como os caras colocam fogo em carro por qualquer coisa mínima que o governo faça. O capitalismo tem mais é que se foder mesmo. E falando nisso, a anarquia me parece cada vez mais sedutora. Às vezes eu acho que só vou abrir meu caminho no mundo na base do soco, sabe como é?

É estranho pensar que meu melhor amigo é um advogado engomadinho que segue todas as leis - até as inúteis - à risca. Me divirto muito só de imaginar a sua cara lendo essa mensagem. Acho que você enfartaria se eu dissesse que vou me juntar à alguma manifestação, não é?

O que Wu Yifan não vê, Wu Yifan não sente.

 

De alguém que talvez que precise tomar um banho gelado agora,

 

Kyungsoo.

 

P.S.: Minha intenção era tranquilizar os seus medos, mas acho que só piorei tudo.

 

**. . .**

 

Toronto, 21 de novembro de 2008

 

Estimado Kyungsoo,

 

Me intriga muito saber que você se deu ao trabalho de escrever uma carta, andar até o correio mais próximo, pagar pelo envio internacional e colar todos os selos necessários só para me mandar uma folha cheia de flerte.

Eu não sei porque ainda me surpreendo com você.

Só para você saber: não há leis que sejam desnecessárias. Se elas existem, então é por um motivo. O que pode acontecer é essas leis - que são necessárias, só reforçando mais uma vez - não estarem sendo empregadas da forma correta por outros problemas internos.

Juro que senti minhas pernas ficarem trêmulas quando li sobre colocar fogo em carros e ir para manifestações. Kyungsoo, você não pode estar falando sério! Não há nada que eu apoie mais do que manifestações pacíficas porque é um direito dos cidadãos, mas o que você está querendo fazer é demais. Meu Deus.

Se você quer deixar minhas pernas trêmulas, por que não vem aqui quebrar essa tal barreira na nossa relação? Se você quer saber minha opinião, isso não conta como incesto.

E, ao que parece, agora sou eu que estou me dando ao trabalho de enviar uma carta para _a França_ só para flertar com você. A vida é estranha. Desde que você não se meta em encrenca, acho que tudo é válido.

Ossos do ofício.

 

De alguém bem constrangido,

 

Y.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não se esqueçam de dizer o que estão achando nos comentários e deixar kudos na história. Vai ajudar muito no andamento da história. <3
> 
> Qualquer dúvida, vocês sempre podem me encontrar em:
> 
> Twitter: www.twitter.com/mrdowu/  
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.me/mrdowu


	3. De alguém meio confuso com algumas coisas

Toronto, 13 de dezembro de 2008

 

Caro Kyungsoo,

 

Tudo bem com você? Espero que tenha conseguido terminar aquele projeto no qual estava trabalhando. Sei que esse mês tem sido especialmente cansativo para você e que seu chefe não tem ajudado, mas pense que o recesso de fim de ano está chegando. Tudo vai ficar bem e sua frustração vai ser recompensada.

Um outro problema é que você odeia o Natal. Que data comemorativa você não odeia, não é mesmo? Sei que o clima natalino e todas as pessoas na rua, além de todo o clima de confraternização - nem sempre verdadeiro -, te deixam irritado, mas o Natal pode trazer coisas boas.

Uma das coisas boas, por exemplo, é o fato de que eu estou aprendendo a tricotar. O quão incrível é isso, amor?  Sei que você deve estar rindo da minha cara, mas, olha, eu nem me importo. Você não estaria rindo se visse o quão lindas ficaram as meias cor-de-rosa que eu tricotei. Só para te deixar com inveja, estou enviando uma foto delas junto com essa carta. Imaginei que você gostaria de receber uma foto dos meus pés nesse Natal.

E, claro, além da foto das minhas meias há um presente que fiz para você. Eu não sei se você vai gostar, mas espero que sim. Deixe-me saber.

Em outras notícias natalinas, acho que encontrei o amor da minha vida. O clima de Natal que você odeia tem um apelo muito grande em mim, porque todo o brilho da cidade e as propagandas de famílias felizes na TV me deixam feliz e acreditando que posso encontrar alguém que vai me fazer sorrir no final do dia. Eu me sinto idiota por isso porque você sabe que eu sempre quebro a cara com todo mundo que encontro, mas deve ser porque minha família nunca foi uma família de fato. O mais próximo que eu tenho disso é você, e você não está aqui para comprar presentes comigo enquanto caminhamos lentamente pela rua, como se o mundo não girasse ao redor do capitalismo e o Natal nada mais seja do que uma data para vender mais.

Eu estava pensando nisso na fila da Starbucks, sobre como o Natal é uma merda superestimada, quando esse carinha super lindo esbarrou em mim e fez todas as minhas moedas caíram no chão. Kyungsoo, eu juro que foi como uma cena de filme: a gente ficou se encarando sem reação por alguns segundos, só para em seguida os dois tentarem pegar todas as moedas do chão. Nessa hora eu nem mesmo fiquei constrangido por ter juntado todas as moedinhas que tinha para comprar um cappuccino.

De modo bem resumido, ele se prontificou a pagar o meu café como um pedido de desculpas e nós ficamos conversando por horas. Seu nome dele é Jackson e ele também não tem ninguém com quem passar o Natal, por isso nós ficamos conversando sobre como essa é a pior data existente. Eu só sei que minhas mãos estavam frias quando entrei naquela cafeteria, mas elas ficaram aquecidas quando saímos de lá de mãos dadas como velhos conhecidos.

Você acha que ele pode ser o amor da minha vida?

Tente não me julgar por acreditar tanto no amor, você sabe que isso é algo importante para mim. Mas, mesmo que esteja encantado com o Jackson, eu não conseguiria passar o Natal com ele ou fazer presentes manuais como fiz para você. Espero do fundo do meu coração que você goste.

 

 

De alguém que sente sua falta o tempo todo, 

  Seu Yifan

 

**. . .**

Paris, 18 de dezembro de 2008

 

 

Wu Yifan,

 

Eu não sei se acredito em amor verdadeiro, mas quero que você saiba que eu respeito o fato de que você acredita. Eu acho isso muito bonito – deve ser ótimo conseguir acreditar tanto em alguma coisa. É como todo o tipo de fé. Sei que você também não tem uma religião, mas nunca vi você desrespeitando qualquer pessoa que acredita que o filho foi curado depois de orar muito para Deus.

Tendo dito isso, eu não acredito que você encontrou o amor da sua vida – e você sabe que eu nunca mentiria para você sobre minhas opiniões –, mas quem liga para o que eu acho ou deixo de achar? É ótimo que esse John tenha aparecido na sua vida e que agora você tenha alguém para aquecer suas mãos. Desde que ele aqueça apenas elas, está tudo ótimo para mim. Inclusive eu acho que você deveria vir me ver, assim eu poderia esquentar o resto do seu corpo junto ao meu. O que você acha?

Não consigo descrever o que senti quando abri o presente que você me deu e encontrei um cachecol preto com estampa de morcegos. Morcegos, Yifan, morcegos! Eu ri muito. Acho que é a coisa mais legal que alguém já fez por mim, sem exagero algum, e o fato de ter vindo de você só torna isso ainda mais especial. Por alguns segundos, senti como se estivéssemos próximos de novo só por tocar algo que você tocou há alguns dias. Não demorou muito para que eu percebesse que foi um pensamento estúpido e que não estávamos tocando a mesma coisa – ou encarando o mesmo céu, como naquela frase tosca que as pessoas dizem para se sentirem menos solitárias –, mas ainda juro que seu perfume está impregnado no cachecol. Me diga, Yifan: você borrifou perfume no meu presente?

O Natal tem mais é que se foder. Você não faz ideia de como eu odeio tudo isso que você citou, desde as ruas cheias até o presentes e principalmente a parte da família. Você não devia se sentir solitário só por ser Natal, bebê, porque a maioria das pessoas só se reúne por obrigação. Você não precisa disso na sua vida.

Dia desses eu saí no meu primeiro encontro com uma pessoa francesa. Eu não gosto da obrigatoriedade de encontros, da coisa de conversar com alguém e se fingir interessado no que ela tem a dizer. Nós dois sabemos que eu quase nunca estou interessado no que as pessoas têm a dizer, então queria que fosse mais socialmente aceito só chegar em alguém e falar _“Hey, eu queria enfiar a minha língua na sua boca rapidão”_. Nas poucas vezes que fiz isso não deu muito certo porque parece que todo mundo está a procura de alguém, a procura de algo que as preencha de alguma forma.

Acho que, assim como você procura incessantemente pelo amor, eu tento fugir dele a todo custo.

Assim como você me enviou um presente, estou mandando um para você também, cara. Eu não tenho a capacidade de fazer algo manual como você, mas eu escolhi isso com bastante carinho. Baekri adorou, então espero que você curta também.

E também estou devolvendo a foto que você me mandou. Saiba que fiquei muito contente em ver os seus belos pézinhos enfiados em meias rosas. Falando assim parece que eu sou um podófilo, mas eu juro que não é o caso. Foi só uma imagem muito fofa. Espero que você goste da foto que estou te enviando!

 

Saudades,

Kyungsoo.

 

**. . .**

 

Toronto, 25 de dezembro de 2008

 

Hey Kyungsoo

 

Talvez eu esteja bêbado enquanto escrevo isso, então sinto muito por todas as vírgulas que vou comer durante a carta. Só agora me dei conta de que a gramática é importante para mim, mais importante do que eu imaginava que algo tão aleatório poderia ser, então sinto que estou falhando com ela.

Antes de qualquer coisa, eu me sinto obrigado a pergunta: por que você nunca usa calças?

Devo confessar que foi um tanto traumático abrir sua carta em público. Eu estava no meio do escritório e achei que não havia problema algum, afinal, era só uma calça. E então eu encontrei uma foto sua usando o cachecol que eu te mandei. O único problema era que você estava usando _apenas_ o cachecol e uma cueca.

Eu tenho certeza que um dos meus colegas de trabalho me viu encarando a foto porque eu ouvi risos atrás de mim. Deve ter sido uma imagem estranha: eu, no meio do expediente, encarando a foto de um cara branquelo sem roupas enrolado em um cachecol. Isso me fez repensar sobre como, durante todos os anos em que moramos juntos, você raramente usava calças para dormir. Eu chegava do trabalho e você estava sempre lá, jogado no sofá, enfiado em cuecas e moletons grandes demais para o seu corpo. Também teve aquela vez que você foi na padaria só de samba canção e causou uma comoção entre as senhoras do bairro.

Você tem alguma fobia estranha com calças ou algo do tipo?

Não que eu esteja reclamando. O ápice da minha vida de solteiro era voltar para casa e encontrar um cara gostoso sem roupas no sofá. Agora eu só tenho o Jackson (ouviu só, Kyungsoo? Jackson, não John. _Jackson_.)

Aliás, falando sobre o Jackson, acho que você estava certo sobre ele não ser o amor da minha vida, o que nos leva a essa noite.

Encurtando toda história, nós decidimos que uma ligação no dia de hoje seria uma boa forma de nos sentirmos menos solitários nessa data de merda. O problema é que, depois de conversarmos por mais de uma hora, a solidão dele acabou falando mais alta e ele insistiu que nos encontrássemos. Eu disse que não estava no clima e que preferia ficar sozinho, mas ele insistiu mesmo assim e eu acabei me irritando. A magia meio que quebrou depois disso - não porque ele queria vir aqui, mas porque ele ficou insistindo mesmo quando eu disse não.

O que importa é que dia 25 de dezembro é a noite de assistir Footloose e eu fiz isso agora há pouco, então espero que você tenha feito o mesmo. Ainda conta como uma sessão pipoca mesmo que estejamos em países diferentes, certo?

Agora estou aqui entediado, sozinho e com uma taça de vinho. Eu devia pegar a sua foto só de cachecol, pelo menos assim poderia estar fazendo algo mais interessante do que encarar a festa dos vizinhos pela janela da cozinha.

Espero que sua noite esteja sendo melhor do que a minha. Embora a magia do Natal esteja morta para mim, preciso acreditar que o ano novo vai trazer um novo ciclo. Esse ano foi cheio de mudanças - literalmente - e você sabe que eu ainda estou tentando aceitar tudo novo que acontece na minha vida.

 

Sinceramente,

Y.

 

P.S.: Como você descobriu que eu borrifei perfume no cachecol? Não era para você perceber. Estou constrangido.

 

**. . .**

 

Paris, 03 de janeiro de 2009.

 

Yifan,

 

Eu não tenho nada contra calças, só não acho que elas são tão necessárias no dia a dia quanto as pessoas tentam fazer parecer. Se você pensar bem, o episódio da padaria não teria sido tão traumático para aquelas pobres senhorinhas se elas tivessem sido criadas com o pensamento de que corpos são apenas corpos. Além do mais, cuecas e calções de praias são quase a mesma coisa. Ninguém fica traumatizado com poucas roupas na praia. 

Quanto mais confortável me sinto com meu corpo - porque você bem sabe que nem sempre foi assim -, mais à vontade me sinto para mostrá-lo para o mundo. E quem melhor para ver o meu corpo do que meu melhor amigo? Espero que você tenha apreciado as fotos.

Quero que você saiba que sim, eu segui nossa tradição e passei o dia 25 de dezembro assistindo Footloose. Como poderia ser diferente? São meus filmes favoritos e, no final, é uma tradição que já seguimos há tempo demais. E sim, uma sessão à distância ainda conta como uma sessão.

Mas meu dia 25 de dezembro não foi melhor do que o seu. Eu só fiquei em casa, fumando e regando minhas plantinhas. Eu não tive interesse em bisbilhotar a festa dos vizinhos, mas passei um bom tempo sentado no chão da cozinha, refletindo sobre como a vida é uma porcaria sem sentido. Fica tudo silencioso demais quando você está sozinho, sabe? Eu considero que moro praticamente sozinho porque meu colega de casa nunca está presente. Você costuma falar bastante sobre tudo, o tempo todo, e eu não sabia que apreciava tanto isso até ser privado. Você nunca cobrava comentários meus em resposta, mas sua voz sempre preenchia os cômodos, fosse em comentários ou músicas cantaroladas em momentos felizes.

Você também tem a impressão de que não temos momentos felizes há um tempo?

Às vezes é estranho pensar sobre nós. Amizades deveriam ser tão intensas assim? Digo - já vai fazer cinco meses que estamos separados e é tão estranho quanto o primeiro dia. Melhores amigos deveriam sentir essas coisas?

Não sei se há resposta para isso. Não sei se _quero_ resposta para isso. Ao mesmo tempo, não há nada mais que eu queira saber.

Esse ano começou de um jeito confuso, eu acho.

Você parecia bem chateado na sua última carta. Sinto muito por isso. Você sabe que podia ter me ligado na mesma hora, não sabe? Nós só nos falamos no dia 26 e eu acho que meu Natal teria sido bem melhor se tivéssemos nos falado. Agora me sinto meio que amado por saber que você estava escrevendo para mim enquanto eu… Bem, enquanto eu pensava em você.

Esse Jackson parece ter forçado a barra, mas talvez estivesse sendo um dia bosta para ele também. Não sei por que estou dizendo isso, já que não sou a pessoa mais sensata do mundo, mas sei que você vai ponderar todos os lados e decidir se ele vale a pena ou não. Só não deixe nenhum idiota dizer o que você deve fazer ou não, amor. Eu não quero ter que voltar aí só para quebrar a cara de alguém.

Você sabe que eu não acredito nessa coisa de novos ciclos, mas estou te apoiando nos seus! Quais suas resoluções para o ano novo? As minhas incluem furar os mamilos e mudar totalmente o guarda-roupa.

Mas a maior resolução de todas é te encontrar esse ano. Você acha que consegue vir me ver? Eu espero que você consiga vir me ver.

 

De alguém meio confuso com algumas coisas,

Kyungsoo.

 

P.S.: Percebi sobre o perfume borrifado porque eu conheço. É fácil reconhecer o seu cheiro. É fácil reconhecer tudo que vem de você, na verdade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que o menino Kyungsoo está confuso com algumas coisas, não é mesmo? Hehehehe
> 
> É incrível como os personagens se escrevem sozinhos hahahaha Juro que não estava planejando isso (para agora)
> 
> Obrigada a quem chegou até aqui, nos vemos na semana que vem! Vocês podem se comunicar comigo pelos comentários ou pelas redes sociais: 
> 
> Twitter: www.twitter.com/mrdowu   
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.me/mrdowu 
> 
> Agora vou responder os comentários de vocês~

**Author's Note:**

> A intenção é que os capítulos sejam curtinhos assim mesmo, então estou pensando em atualizar uma ou duas vezes por semana. Eles acabam meio que do nada, mas as cartas são todas continuações umas das outras.
> 
> Sintam-se à vontade para me falar qualquer coisa nos comentários ou no Twitter (@mrdowu). Para comentários anônimos, vem no meu Curious Cat: www.curiouscat.me/mrdowu
> 
> E por último, mas não menos importante, essa história tem uma playlist que você pode encontrar aqui: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/44BFtH2enqE8rZTvQm1KcR
> 
> Anyway, me deixem saber se isso é aleatório demais ou se vocês querem continuar lendo hahahaha See you guys!


End file.
